Central High
by Noel Rosarys Lake
Summary: Toss some teenagers into a military-based school, and some crazy things are going to happen.
1. Train ride

Yo, this will officially be my first High school fic, so I wanna do this right, and THANK GOD FOR MICROSOFT WORD!!!!!If I didn't have this, I would have so many grammar mistakes

Disclaimer: Heaven's Sword Hell's Gauntlet owns nothing that is mentioned in this story. What he does own, and will inform administrators, if used without his permission, is this plot and his original characters.

Summary: The most prestigious school in all of Amestris; Central High. Here, we join several students, making their way through all the love, hate, friendships, and tragedies.

It was a nice morning.

The birds were happily nesting, the sun was shining, the squirrels were happily chattering. Yes, it was a nice morning. Until…

"Nii-san! Get up!"

Then came the usual grunt and moan. "Al, I don't want to go to school…"

The young boy, dubbed Al, then walked over to his lazy brother, and poured ice down his pants.

If there had ever been anything that could break glass, it would be the shriek that came next. After removing the offending ice from his boxers, the young man looked at his brother and glared at him. "No."

"Ed, c'mon, we have to get ready. We leave in four hours, and _YOUR STILL NOT PACKED?!" _Al shrieked at his brother.

Ed, not expecting his brother's outrage, then fell out of his bed.

"Ed, get packed, or I'll tell Win-"

"Fine! All right! God!" Ed tossed a shoe at Al then.

Al just ducked, and then walked right out of the room, averting his brother's anger from him, to packing.

Ed, angry as hell, put on a pair of black cargo pants and a black shirt, then started to furiously shove random articles of clothing into a suitcase. He zipped it up, then started moving his trinkets into his backpack. He suddenly stopped. His hand was quaking in front of a photo frame. A young looking woman with light brown hair with a quaint smile on her face, and two young blonde-haired boys taking playful jabs at each other.

Ed felt tears starting to fill his eyes. He caught himself before he completely broke down and stuffed the photo in his pack.

He set his pack down, the grabbed another pack and started shoving books into it. He didn't have many, but the ones he did have were very large. After tightly squeezing in every last book he owned, Ed forced the bag closed. He glanced outside his window at the sun. 'Only 2 hours left…Hell, I'm going over to Win's'.

He picked up his two packs and grabbed his suitcase. He dragged it all out of his room, then deposited it all about ten steps from his door. He grabbed his red overcoat and put it on, then grabbed his stuff as he was walking out the door.

As soon as he stepped out, he started sprinting down the dirt path that lay in front of his house. The trees just seemed to pass him by very quickly, and in what seemed like only a minute or so, he found himself at a slightly large two-story house.

He just ran right up, set his stuff down, and knocked on the door. As soon as the door opened he felt a wrench collide with his skull.

"EDWARD!!!" came the shriek of a severely pissed off young woman. A second later he was being lifted by the neck of his jacket, to meet with a pair of cerulean eyes. Eyes filled with rage. Rage from a _very_ pissed off woman.

He winced as he looked into her hate-filled eyes. "Uh, hi Win?"

"Don't you 'Hi Win' me, buddy. You are going to _pay_ for everything you broke last week! That _whole _set of tools!" She let her grasp of his collar go, and he fell. Face-flat onto oak-wood floor.

"The _what_, now?"

"Oh, I **swear** Edward Elric, if you don't pay for those tools," she kneeled to face him "having children would be _quite_ a predicament. Now, go get my bags, you're going to carry them to the train station for me."

Ed looked into her eyes, his filled with terror, then went into fetal position and started murmuring "Okay, okay, not the jewels, not the jewels…" And after another smack to the head with the wrench, he was up and about, grabbing luggage. Then stumbling out of the house, with four suitcases.

"How-ca-can you have so much luggage?" He muttered while straining to keep the suitcases in his arms.

"I'm a woman, get used to it if you ever want to get a girlfriend."

He muttered "Doubt _my_ girlfriend is going to need me to drag around all this stuff…"

She just scoffed, "Yeah, first you have to _get_ a girlfriend, Ed. And as if _that _would ever happen, she'd have to be an alchemy-freak just like you, and even _then_ the chances are slim." She said with a smirk across her face.

He just kept his eyes off of her, trying to balance the luggage. He laughed, and then said, "Well, at least alchemy is normal for a guy. I mean, what guy would want to go out with a _grease-monkey _like you? I mean, you're the most guy-ish person I know, you make Patrick look like a sissy!" The result of which earned him a wrench to the head. Hard enough to hurt, but not enough to knock him off balance.

"Edward! You watch your tongue!" Winry shrieked at him.

"Nii-san! Winry-chan! Stop! We got to go! The train leaves in 30 minutes!" came a shout from Al, running up onto the porch, carrying a suitcase and a backpack.

Ed and Winry stopped bickering, Winry grabbed some of her stuff from Ed, Al snagged Ed's stuff, then they all started running down the dirt path leading into town.

After twenty-five minutes, the trio was stumbling into the train station.

"Al, what station is the train at?!" Ed screamed franticly at his brother.

"Um, uh, it's..." stuttered Al, trying to think.

"Al! We have two minutes!"

Then came a shout from a train at the far side of the platform. "Elrics, Rockbell! Over here!" It came from Patrick Falman, one of their friends. Ed noticed the train was nearing its leave. He was standing out on the back platform of the train.

Ed was the first to start running, Al and Winry soon catching up. The final whistle blew from the train, and then started to take off. Al and Winry started to pass Ed, as he was slowed by Winry's luggage.

They started to reach the end of the train, Al tossed his and Ed's baggage to Patrick, who caught it easily, and then jumped on, himself. Winry tossed the stuff she was carrying to Al, and then jumped onto the platform.

Ed was about ten feet behind the train, straining to catch up with the train. He hurled one of the suitcases at Patrick, who barely caught it, and then started sprinting faster. In a second, he was only a meter away from the back of the train, but he was barely keeping up.

"Ed, toss the suitcase!" Winry shouted at him.

Ed complied, lobbing the suitcase at Al, who stumbled into the door from the impact. The train started going faster, but without any luggage slowing him down, Ed started going faster too. He was running down the tracks by now, having left the station a minute ago. Ed pressed forward, and when he was only about five feet from the train, he stepped on top of the rail, and jumped at the train, but he fell short.

He shut his eyes as he expected the pain from the incoming crash, but it never came. Instead, he felt two hands grab onto his wrists. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Winry and Patrick holding onto him, and then pulling him up.

"Thanks guys" said Ed once he was on the train, walking into the car.

Patrick just smacked him on the back. "No problem. I knew you guys would be late, anyway. That's why I got seats back 'ere." He dropped several suitcases and backpacks in a small aisle of seats.

Ed gave him a funny look. "How did you know we'd be late?"

Patrick just gave him a sly grin. "Well, with you and Win, 'ere, fucking like jackrabbits, I knew it'd take Al forever to pull you two off of each other." This earned him a fist to his shoulder, painfully, and a wrench to the face.

In perfect unison, Ed and Winry screamed "WE ARE NOT FUCKING EACH OTHER, PATRICK!"

Both Ed and Winry were fuming. They glanced at each other, then quickly turned away, blushing like crazy, while Al and Patrick were on the floor, laughing their asses off.

Patrick got up and sat in a seat. "Aw, com'on guys, you know I'm only joking. Well, at least the 'fucking like jackrabbits' part, anyway. You two were prob'ly fighting, weren't you?"

Ed just grunted for a response. He walked next to the window, and dropped into his seat.

"Yeah, I pretty much guessed it. You two are so irritable. You're always bickering with one another, and you only get along once a year, almost. Eh, I'll leave you two alone, c'mon Al, Let's go look for a girl for ya'." Said Patrick, pulling Al away, both still snickering.

Ed just started lightly banging his head on the window. "Ugh. Is there ever a day when Pat _isn't _a dick?" he muttered.

Winry dropped into the seat right across from him. "Doubt it…Well, at least he's trying to help Al get a girlfriend…It's probably useless, though. Your brother finding a girl is…" she started.

"More impossible than me finding a wife." Ed finished for her.

"You know I didn't really mean that, right?" Winry spoke, nervously.

Ed looked at her, she was just looking at her feet, blushing. He turned to look out the window, trying to push his own blush down. "It's, uh, fine. I know you didn't mean it…I didn't mean what I said either…"

"Uh, thanks…I think…" Winry looked up a little, and seeing Ed blush made her jerk her head back down and blush even harder. 'Damnit!' She thought. 'Why the hell am I blushing?! And why the hell is he blushing?! Could he..? No! He's probably just embarrassed about apologizing!'

'Damnit, Edward, control yourself! Why the hell am I blushing?! Why the hell is she blushing?!...She's probably just embarrassed…Yeah, that's it…' Ed just started arguing with himself after this.

"Hey Ed?"

He snapped out of his self-argument, and looked at Winry. He felt his face heat up a little when he locked eyes with her. "Uhm…Yeah, Win?" he asked nervously.

"I just…nevermind…It's nothing…" she quickly turned away to face the window, a very dark blush creeping across her face.

"Winry, if there's something you need to say, I'll listen." He shifted a little, nervous.

"Ed, I…No, I…just forget it."

Ed just sighed and leaned back against the seat. His eyes wandered to the window. Then they shifted to the floor. And they ended up staring at Winry.

She was looking out the window, mesmerized by the passing scenery. Ed didn't know why, but he found himself just staring at her.

She had her forehead pressed against the windowpane, her cerulean eyes staring out at the trees rushing by. Her almost white-blonde hair almost masking her face. She was wearing a small black T-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. Her skin was lightly tanned , and her arms yielded small, well-defined muscles.

He mentally smacked himself and jerked his head towards the window when he saw Winry tilt her head towards him.

Winry had her head pressed against the window when she felt someone looking at her. She nudged her head a little, then saw Ed jerk his head so he was looking out the window. She wondered why he was looking at her, thinking she had something on her face, probably. She looked into the window again to see if she had anything on her face. Then she found her gaze drifting to the scenery, again, and then to Ed's reflection, and then at Ed himself.

He was staring out the window, his pale face almost completely obscured by his blonde bangs. She could barely see glints of his crisp, golden eyes. He had the rest of his hair in a foot-long braid. He had his trademark red trench-coat, adorned with his family crest on the back, partly hidden by his hood. He also had his usual pair of black cargo pants, and his favorite black T-shirt on. She could faintly see well-toned abs being hugged by his shirt.

She suddenly averted her gaze to some of the other passengers, mentally scolding herself for staring at her best friend's body. 'Damnit Winry! Don't look at his muscles, don't! No matter how well-toned…or nice…or sexy-DAMNIT! Stop it! What the hell is wrong with you?! You _don't _like Ed like that, you _don't_! Right? Right?'

"Winry?" came a slightly concerned voice across from her. Ed was looking at her, concern covered his face.

"Um, yea-yeah Ed?" she asked, voice cracking slightly.

"Are you…okay? I mean, you're sweating and your face is…really red." He said timidly.

"Oh, uh, I'm fine. It's probably just, um, me being nervous about Central…Heh…" she replied hastily.

"Oh…Well, in that case, you might want to try and get some sleep. It's a fifteen hour ride. I'm going to sleep, I know that much." And he promptly put his head against the window again, and closed his eyes.

"Sure, I guess…" And Winry followed suit and laid her head against the glass, shut her eyes, and do to the rhythmic motion of the train, fell asleep within the minute.

"Winry, wake up."

"Go away granny, I don't wanna work today…" Winry slurred out in her sleep, curling tighter into a ball. She felt a gloved hand grab her upper arm and shake her a little.

"Winry, come on, we're almost there."

'Wha'?....Oh…Right…Train…'

"Okay, okay Ed…"

She wriggled around a little. She felt warm. Warmer than sleeping on a train bench should. A lot warmer.

She opened her eyes, squinting against the overhead lights, to find a pair of golden orbs staring at her.

Instantly, she bolted straight up, smacking Ed's forehead with hers.

"Oh my god! Ed, I'm so sorry!" She practically screeched, panicking.

Ed just put on a cheeky grin, ignored the pain throbbing from his forehead, and laughed at it.

She gave him a glare. "Ed…Why was I sleeping in your lap…?"

He suddenly froze up.

"Ed…"

He turned his gaze out the window, rain splattering against the train car. "You…were having a nightmare…You kept thrashing around, you started to scare me. You…you were crying, Win…" His gaze out of the window seemed empty…hollow…

"Ed…?"

"Winry…You kept calling out for someone to help you…Then…you started to cry out my name…You kept asking why someone killed me…So I tried to calm you down. As soon as I touched you, you latched onto me. I sat there for at least twenty minutes calming you down."

Winry completely froze up. Vaguely remembering parts of the dream.

"Win, do you remember anything about it?" Ed asked.

"A-a little…I remember being…being covered in blood. I had my head on your chest…You…you had holes in your shirt…small…needle-sized…There was a big pool of blood around you…I looked up, there was a man-no, no a boy…around our age…He…had his hair over his eyes, just barely, but I could see his mouth…He was grinning…A horrible…savage-no, demonic, grin…there…was blood streaming from the side of his mouth…it…wasn't his…I was screaming at him…I watched him turn around, and walk away as if nothing happened…Then…I felt you move, and then I just grabbed onto you and started sobbing…"

Ed looked at her, put his arm around her shoulders, and gave her a small, one-armed hug. "It was only a dream, Win. Only a dream…"

"No, Ed…I've been having almost the same nightmare for the past few weeks…The only things that change are the wounds on you body and the place…But, other than that, it's been exactly the same…"

"Well, why didn't you tell me?!" He asked, worry all over his face.

"Because…I didn't want you…to think I was…crazy…"

Ed had shock on his face. "Win, I'd never, _never_ think you were crazy."

Winry sighed, got up, and grabbed her stuff out of the overhead compartment, and then tossed Ed his stuff. Ed saw the tall buildings of Central looming in the distance, ghostly against the black backdrop of the storm.

Ed got up, slung one pack over his shoulder and held onto the other, snagged his suitcase, and leaned against the wall, waiting for the train to stop.

After a few quiet minutes, the peace was ruined by Patrick, opening the transfer door, just a bit, and shooting a bobby-pin into Ed's thigh, the result of which was a very loud, unmanly shriek. And dislodging the offending pin, Ed jumped at the door, slammed it open, and decked Patrick in the face.


	2. Bad things

Ugh...man, starting a chapter in the middle of the holidays is irritating...mabye I should just cast you all away like a moldy lunchbox......Kidding, I could never do that to you guys, you're my buddies. Now, in this chapter, I am going to introduce a few more characters. Oh, and, remember the guy Winry mentioned from her dream? Well, he's hereabout the dream doesn't mean what they see it to mean. I may give out a few morsels of plot that you can sink your teeth into. and yes, I am going to be one of the few authors who will include Katherine Elle armstrong in their stories.

Ed: They aren't wolves, retard.

Oh, shut it ya' bloody twit.

Winry: You're British?

'Ell no, I just talk like this so I won't be associated with dumbasses around here…

*is hit by a brick*

Owww….I'm sorry Dakota…now, Warrant Officer Falman, fetch me my authoring juice...

Falman: Here you go, sir.

Winry:...is that vodka?

So?

Winry: Aren't you underage?

That's why Falman got it

Winry: Isn't that illegal?

Do I have to bitchslap you?

Winry: Just start writing…

I heard rain. I heard it pounding off of the side of my house, and on the roof. I heard it splattering puddles on the ground.

I tossed the covers off, slipped out of my bed, and walked over to my door. I walked down the hallway, my feet slapping against the hardwood floor. I opened the first door that I hit, and I stepped in.

Flipping the light switch, I stepped over and started running the water in the shower. I slipped off my clothes and stepped into the freezing cold water. As soon as I did, I felt my body wake in a split second.

After a few minutes I shut off the water. I grabbed a towel from the rack and started drying myself off.

As soon as I was done, I wrapped the towel around my waist as I stepped out of the room. I walked back down the hall to my room, listening to the rhythmic pounding of the rain. I opened my door, slipped the switch for the lights and walked over to my dresser.

I opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of dark green cargo pants. I shut the drawer, opened another one, and grabbed a plain white t-shirt, and a pair of grey boxers. I shut the drawer, slipped the boxers on, tossed the towel over by my door, put the pants on, and put the shirt on. I snagged a pair of socks from the top of my dresser, and slid them on my feet. I grabbed my brown combat boots from the side of the dresser and put them on, and then tucked the bottom of my pants into them. I opened a closet door and pulled out a large leather overcoat and slung it on.

Then, I walked out of my door and down my hallway. The sound of my boots clanging against the floor resonated throughout the halls. Soon, I came upon another doorway. I opened the door, stepped in, and gazed about it. There were a few bookcases filled to the brim with many different books, a couple of bags strewn about the room, and several suits of armor in the room. I grabbed one of the bags, and started putting some books in it.

After putting about twenty books into it, I stepped out of the room, and headed down another hallway. Soon, a parlor came into view. I slung my bag over my shoulder, and opened the door outside. Just as I stepped out, a car pulled up. I flipped up my leather collar, and walked up to the car.

A man hurried out of the front seat, and opened the back door for me. I slipped into the back of the car, and the man sat back in the drivers seat. He started up the car again, and pulled away from the house.

I left my head against the window for the whole of the ride, and soon, we stopped at a fairly large building, two large stone lions on the side of a walkway up to a marble building. A large blue and gold banner draped over the side of the building, showing a rearing lion surrounded by a six pointed star, some lines behind it, others in front.

I opened the door, and stepped out into the rain. Walking up to the marble building, I was soon joined by a man many years my senior in a blue military uniform. He had a small patch over his left eye, and very short black hair. His light tan seemed misplaced in the dreary rain.

Stepping in the building, any and all of the men in military garb stood at attention for the man next to me. He raised his hand, as if embarrassed, but his humble smile never leaving his face, and everyone eased up. After a few more steps into the building, I stepped up to the secretary's desk, and he seemingly vanished, but I paid it no heed.

The woman sitting at the desk had her hair done up in a bun, a style more popular in the eastern countries. Her skin was a pasty white, and her eyes a chocolate brown. As soon as I stepped up, she handed me a small form, clearly knowing why I was here.

I snagged a pen from the counter, and filled out the form. After I handed it back to her, she looked it over, typed something into her computer, and gave me a small slip.

'Damnit,' I thought, 'where the hell is Mustang..?' I started looking around, and barely as soon as I started, I felt a hand on my arm. I turned, a boy barely younger than me stood there, wearing a light beige jacket, white shirt, and black pants. His silky black hair barely came down over his dark brown eyes.

"Vincent, my dear friend. How nice of you to show up on time for registration." he said, cheekily.

"Cut the 'nice-guy' routine, it's not gonna change the fact that I'm going to kill you for your little stunt at Christmas last year." I spat at him.

He just chuckled at me.

"Roy, give the guy a break." came a voice from behind me.

I turned to see a blonde haired woman leaning against a pillar, her hair clipped up in the back. She had a navy blue sweater on, and dark blue jeans.

Seeing the opportunity, I said, sarcastically, "Wow. Miss Hawkeye, have you finally stood up to your master?"

"Wow. The first time Vincent Samar has ever made a joke. Without being blackmailed." mocked the woman, sarcastically.

Roy smirked at her comment. "Riza, Vincent, please. No need for sarcasm. Now, what classes do you have this year, Vincent?"

I scratched the back of my head. "Uh, Alchemy IV, and Automail II."

Roy chuckled. "And the other six periods?"

I sighed. "Weaponry I, II, III, and IV"

Roy gave me an odd look. "There isn't a teacher for those classes this year. How are you taking them?"

I gave him a sly grin. "Oh, you'll find out. Sign up for it.."

And after I said that, Roy had a look that reminded me of a child looking at a bird, wondering how it does what it does. I sighed lightly, and turned toward the exit. After a second, I saw four people enter through the doors. Three young men, all blonde, with varying hair lengths and styles, and a young woman, who was clutching one of the men. And as I started walking towards them, the girl let go of the man and stopped moving. She looked around, as if she didn't know where she was, slightly scared. And then she fell over.

* * *

"God Damnit, Patrick. Where the hell is the cab?" I asked angrily. "You said it was going to be here."

Winry sighed. "Ed, c'mon, let's just walk. It's not that bad ou-" and sneezed.

"Hey, Win, you okay?" I asked. "Here, take my jacket, you look horrible." I pulled off my overcoat, and draped it around her shoulders. I sent an evil glare at Patrick. "Again. Where. The. Fuck. Is. The. Cab."

He scratched the back of his head. "I dunno, Eddy. But, I say me brother'll pick us up." Sliding his cell from his pocket, he dialed a number. "Yeah, bro'? Can ye' meet us at the train station?...Thanks bro'." then the phone was back in his pocket. "Vatty said he'll be here soon. Oh, and how chivalrous of li'l Eddy to give up his jacket for the young lass." he said, trying to provoke me.

"Ugh, Patrick...I am going to kill you when I feel better..." came from Winry. Suddenly, she stumbled a little, and I barely stopped her from falling over.

"Win, sit down." I said, helping her walk over to a surprisingly dry bench, shielded from the splattering rain. She had a tight grip on my arm.

She sneezed again, and clutched my coat around her. "Thanks Ed...Whoa...I feel...a little funny" she said, a little disoriented.

"Mabye we should take you to a doctor..." I started.

But she cut me off, "I'm not _that _sick, Ed...but I'd feel better if I took a little nap..." she said, sitting onto the bench, pulling me onto it, too. And as soon as I hit the bench, she laid her head on my shoulder. Already I could hear Patrick and Al snickering.

Sighing, I wrapped my arm around her, trying to keep myself warm too.

Pretty soon, I heard a car horn beeping at us. I nudged Win, but she just slept on. So, I scooped her up off the bench, and quickly ran over to the car, opened the back door, and got in. I tried sitting her up in the seat, but she just fell over into my lap. I sighed, and shifted her around so she was sitting in my lap. But she just shifted herself around, and nestled her head in my neck. Al and Patrick loaded the bags and suitcases into the trunk, and started snickering as soon as they saw me. Pat got up front, Al sat next to me.

Vato, Patrick's brother, was driving the car. "So, Pat, how's Resembool been treating ya'?" he asked, pulling away from the train station.

"It's been okay, too boring for me, really. Not enough people to scare, or even jostle, really. But the most annoying thing is Eddy and his little girlfriend back there, always arguing until their faces are so close, they're almost kissing. And then when I make a joke, I'm up to my ass in angry blondes."

Vato chuckled at the joke, and I would've tried to slug Patrick, had Winry not been sleeping on my chest. I just settled into the seat, trying not to enjoy Winry rubbing her head in the crook of my neck. I closed my eyes, trying to sleep, but I ended up taking in the scent of her hair. Peaches.

"And we have arrived at our destination; you are now free to move about the cabin."

Did I mention that Vato has an annoying sense of humour when he wants?

I shook Winry a little, causing her to groan. Her eyes cracked open, and she mumbled out, "Ed, why'd you wake me up, I was having a really…nice dream." She said, almost blushing.

"Winry-chan, Brother, c'mon. We gotta sign up for classes _today._ So get up, and get out." Said Al, slightly aggressive.

Winry sighed, and unlatched herself from me, opened the door, and stepped out. I followed suit, Winry latching back onto me as soon as I got out. Al and Pat got out after us. Vato said his goodbyes, and pulled away.

We were left in the pouring rain, in front of an elegant building with large marble pillars, and two stone lions on opposite sides of the walkway up to the doors. We made our way through the buckets of water splattering down upon us, and stepped into the building.

The inside was even more extravagant than the outside. Luscious plants hanging from sills, and small trees scattered throughout the large lobby, attempting, and failing to, take away from the complete business interior.

We barely made it five steps in, when Winry let go of my arm. I turned around, and she had a hazy look on her eyes. She started looking around, like she couldn't place where she was. Fear slowly crept into her face, and her eyes started darting around. And then she collapsed.

I dropped to my knees, and pulled her head onto my lap. Patrick and Al hadn't noticed right away, but a young man, with long, raven-black hair, shouted out, and ran to her side. He placed two fingers on her neck for five seconds, then placed the back of his wrist just over her mouth. After that, he placed his hand on her forehead, and swore out.

By now, Patrick was on his cell, calling an ambulance and Al was shouting for someone to grab a first aid kit. The man next to me said in a dissociated voice, "Listen, keep your lass comfy, I don't know what she's got, but I'll do what I can to keep her from dying. She's got no fever, but she's barely breathing, and her pulse is almost non-existent. Just…keep her awake, if this is anything serious, if she falls asleep, she might now wake up."

I sank down closer to her. "C'mon Win, stay awake. I'll do anything you want if you just stay awake…"

She laughed a little. "Even taking Automail?" she asked, words slurred a little.

I chuckled sadly. "Only if you take Alchemy with me."

Suddenly, I was blind-sided by paramedics; they pulled Winry onto a stretcher, and hauled her off to the van. One asked if I wanted to come along, and I said yes and followed them.

* * *

So, what do ya think? Yes, it took forever to write this, but I had school projects to do, and I have two more, so I won't be updating anytime soonPlease leave a review, and PLEASE let it have some kind of constructive-ness to it! I don't care if it flames, as long as it is a constructive flame.

And I'm sorry for having to post this chapter twice; my computer fucked up and posted the wrong document. So, please drop a comment into the little blue box, and you'll be rewarded. With more story.


End file.
